Dark Gypsy
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: Rozalija Ivanoski has a secret and Zacarias finds himself enthralled into the heart of a species desperate to protect itself against all threats - including Carpathians. What happens when you are forced to chose between your family and your lifemate?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Gypsy**

_Chapter One_

**Flight not Fight**

* * *

"_O ushalin zhala sar o kam mangela…"_

The fire burned and crackled flaring wildly in harmony to the synchronised voices chanting against the darkness of the night sky. Smoke plumed towards the inky sky in a tall pillar while shadows were cast leaning against the vardo's painted in vibrant scarlet and emerald. Grass had been flattened and prints were left in the fertile rich earth from the feet of many dancers circling the flames. Older members of the community sat on the steps of their wagons or on wooden chairs watching and drinking tapping their feet in time to the rhythm while some of the tribe played instruments vividly strumming on the strings of their guitars or energetically on fiddles and violins. In the background there was a pulsing drumbeat echoing across the din.

"_Opre Roma! O manusha khelevan tut!"_

"Fyedka! You sit here next to your Grandfather and when you're ready you can apologise to your sister!" A young pretty gypsy lead her son away from the dance and sat him on the wooden chair next to the steps of a regal purple vardo. Her bare legs were tanned and a ruby coloured skirt flowed to her knee's while her thick head of raven curls tumbled down her back held by a yellow headscarf. Around her neck a large amethyst glittered but her eyes sparked dangerously as she tapped the young boy warningly on the nose before nodding at her father - an old man with a silver moustache who held a glass of beer in his hand.

Soon she was lost amongst the fray of the dancers as the fiddle struck up another more addictive powerful note. Fyedka sat alone away from the lure of the sensual music curling his knees up to his chin sulkily watching the colourful figures twirl and glide across the earth. Stupid dancers, stupid sister, stupid mother - he felt a lump rise in his throat threatening to boil over. Next to him his Grandfather lit his pipe and shot him a sideways glance.

"Same when I was your age," The older man commented idly. "Don't worry lad. You'll learn."

Fyedka grunted and scowled as his dark brown eyes landed on his younger sister who was chasing his other brother. Why couldn't he be an only child like his cousin? He brushed aside his dark curls to prevent them from tumbling into his eyes. He hated this party - no electricity, no computer, no phone and no friends. Two whole weeks of nothing but surrounded by relatives and old people. He couldn't even call his friends because no mobiles were allowed - dumb tradition.

Thoroughly disgruntled he picked up a handful of grass and spread it around his knees before shrugging agitatedly in the heat of the combined fire and the hot summer air. Lifting his head he shot a look behind him. Distantly the landscape changed dramatically rising up into high hills and forming peaks at the top of tall ridges. Thick green forests spread into the darkness and density. He'd been warned - no fewer than seven times actually - that under no circumstances was he to enter the forest alone. It was forbidden, practically a taboo among his people. They could run and hunt through all other woodlands but no the ones in this land. In all his nine years he couldn't recall any of his vast family entering it's depths.

Curiosity rose like a viper inside him that hungered for the forbidden fruit. A spark of rebellion brewed from anger and disappointment spread like wildfire and he looked up at his Grandfather - his head was going limp and his breathing was rupturing into gentle snores. Over the noise and merriment of the dance would anyone notice? No…but then they would be angry at him, furious in fact. The thought of his Father's stern face and Aunt's cold disapproval words stung worse than a wasps sting.

Sighing he turned back to the crowd and spotted his sister. She noticed him too and stuck out her tongue before bursting into fits of giggles with his other cousin. Then the two proceeded to run off and weave in and out of the dancers. Clenching his fists together he jumped down the vardo steps resolvedly and turned towards the distant forests and mountain peaks.

He'd show them!

* * *

**_Twenty-Three years later_**

* * *

"I'll have…a sex on the beach please."

"Is that a promise?"

The thoroughly un-amused woman rolled her expression dark eyes before accepting the drinks and muttering a brief curse under her breath. Latino men, ever since she'd arrived they had been hitting on her with cheap shots either hoping for a one night quickie or to try and entice her into their venues. Last night some waiter had marched up to her claiming to know her well and flattered her and her family with compliments before trying to usher them into his restaurants.

Not that good looking Brazilian men were a bad point on her holiday, she thought sipping absently on her cocktail. In fact she was starting to love Brazil with it's scorching hot sun and exotic beaches with crystal clear deathlessly blue oceans and white sand aplenty. Lils and Mika approved too - they'd both spent most of the day either sunbathing or attempting to learn how to surf. A nice family vacation, a nice _normal _family vacation. Tomorrow maybe she'd try scuba diving? The world was her oyster and travelling was in her blood.

Her fingers briefly skimmed the amethyst jewel at her throat before brushing some of her untameable black hair from her eyes. The bar she was in was pleasant with a gentle hum of background music and an ambience of life and laughter. The open glass doors provided a stunning view of the ocean twinkling under a roof of diamond stars and the cocktails tasted excellent. She eyed the ocean speculatively pondering the possibility of scuba balancing it against a tour of the Amazon. Not all the Amazon of course, a strictly on the beaten track sort of thing but then she'd always been told to avoid the forests - that and insects and other instincts might accidentally rouse her family. No, definitely scuba.

Speaking of family where in the name of sanity was her cousin Monica? So much for a girls night out. Probably side tracked by that Brazilian pool guard from that morning. Rozalija smiled wryly as she turned the sparkly pink umbrella in her fruity beverage. The women in her family had a policy about men - they were like kitchen utensils. You used them, you washed them and then you put them in the drawer until the next time they were needed. Not that they were Amazons - to the contrary most of her extensive family were married but the motto was still tossed around.

Still the idea of sitting by herself all night was far from attractive. Sighing she crossed her legs feeling the material of her skirt flow as it stroked against her ankles. She might as well finish up early and maybe enjoy a night in with her mother and the twins. Making up her mind firmly she downed the rest of her drink in one gulp and slipped off the stool aiming resolutely for the door stepping out into the warm night air feeling a gentle breeze welcome her. Smiling she turned towards the busy street where she could see the faint glow of her hotel complex in the distance. The lure of ice cream was calling…

Until she turned and found herself walking into something extremely solid, immovable and exposed.

"Excuse me," Rozalija said briskly as she went to side step the figure in front of her. However this was fast appearing impossible as suddenly much stronger, hotter hands shackled her wrists in an iron tight grasp that while not being particularly sore definitely gave the quick impression that it would be effortless to snap her wrist off. The once happy tourist felt her bliss disparate until the blood was thundering in ears and her heart was pounding.

She blinked. Before she had unconsciously not even bothered to register who she had made the mistake of bumping into but now she did and she felt heat curdle in the pit of her abdomen. Smoothed tan skin was hid behind a black silky shirt, large hands gently released one of her wrists and a finger under her chin forced her to look upwards. Dark hair billowed in the breeze free from restraint circling harsh masculine features but especially smouldering black eyes that gazed upon her with a predatory hunger.

The instant she looked into those eyes she knew she was not dealing with a mere mortal - that she needed to get out and get out fast. To get her family and grab them on the first plane back to France. She should do something…anything yet her heightened senses although blinded by his presence could sense the bypassing people - never in public! Of all the taboo's that one was the first and foremost.

He bent his head so he could reach her neck. Hands brushed locks of hair from the column of her throat and she felt herself begin to tremble as hot steamy breath climbed her neck and a low compelling voice whispered in her ears dangerously.

"What are you _sivamet_?"

Rozalija shivered feeling chills climb down her spine as her blood boiled.

The Second Rule - never ever tell anyone without the permission…and since it was a choice between either fight or flight she would have to chose flight and be quick about it since they were so openly exposed. Instincts centuries older than she was overrode her fresh terror and those instincts were to protect - protect the clan, the family and more importantly the teenagers in her hotel room.

She fixed him with a long hard stare feeling a force pulse from within as her eyes fluxed and changed and she felt something simmer under the surface of her persona - something wild and deadly. Molten brown orbs faded until something brighter flickered underneath turning them into the same vivid lilac colour as the amulet around her throat.

* * *

Zacarias De La Cruz inhaled the night air deeply.

He had left the solace of the ranches days before to seek some solitude and now he found himself in a popular tourist town not far from the beach swamped with humans. He could smell every lick of their blood, hear every pulse of their hearts and it made his throat ache with thirst. It would be so tempting just to stop, just to let go once and try and sate his hunger…what was one more human to humanity? They could barely control their own lives and why should their species flourish as his decayed?

It would be so easy…what did he have now? All his brothers were mated, his duty was done with. What did he have now holding him here in this word of grey and bleakness? He walked through the humans carving a path like a shadow listening to their laughter, their voices and their blood. No…he clenched his fists determinedly - a thousand years or more of rigid control and he would not let it slip now…not tonight.

"I'll have a sex on the beach please…"

Zacarias felt his heart suddenly shudder. His stomach rolled and heaved and suddenly he was blinded by a bombardment of colour seeping into his vision from every pore. The inky blue tones of the sky, the yellow light from the cars and bars, the tanned flesh of the humans, the neon lights and colourful clothing. It stunned him, he felt himself lose his balance and he whipped his head turning around in shock.

A woman….not just any woman either. He could see into the club through the large open windows towards a number of glamorous silver stools positioned in front of the bar. There was a woman sat with her back to him displaying long dark hair that curled and waved uncontrollably down her back. Her naked skin was as tan as any local Brazilian's and she wore sparkly silver anklets and bracelets. Zacarias drank her scent - it was unfamiliar…human yet not quite so.

"Is that a promise?" The barman said suggestively. Zacarias saw red and snarled - not her. Nobody apart from him was permitted to touch her! He didn't even know her name but the pure fury he felt after centuries of neutrality was a strange sensation. Why was she here? Drinking alcohol? Alone? He tried to touch her mind but found himself flung out as though repelled by a concrete wall. The mental push was physical as well as mental and almost found himself sprawled in the street - a sight that might well amuse his brothers but did not provoke the same merriment in him.

She finished her drink alarmingly quickly and slid off the barstool and turned towards the door. Leaving? Good. Zacarias wouldn't let her come back here again. He moved into a shadow becoming invisible to mortal eyes as he watched her savouring the sight of her. She had very expressive dark eyes outlined in black kohl and perhaps without the heels she would have been quite short in height but she was slight of figure. There was a glittering amethyst around her throat and she walked hurried as though wanting to get somewhere fast.

Zacarias moved. He was never going to let her get away. He planted himself right in front of her and towered over her height with ease.

"Excuse me," She said politely intending to side step him. Zacarias felt hunger beat at him desperately, inside him was writhing with agony and need. He had never wanted something as badly as he wanted her and he would not let her get away. Grabbing her wrists he restrained her effectively attempting to be gentle as he titled her chin forcing her to gaze into his smouldering eyes. She was afraid…terrified even, he could hear every beat of her heart like the wings of a butterfly. Bending his neck he brush her hair aside dipping towards her throat and her pulse…the blood was irresistible….at the last minute he forced himself to stop.

"What are you _sivamet?"_ He demanded silkily_._

"Get off me!" He felt her struggle uselessly for supremacy against his strength. He growled warningly, he wouldn't tolerate this sort of attitude. Lifting his head he looked into her eyes once more intending to reprimand her but instead he almost dropped his grip on her wrist in surprise. Once her eyes had been dark but now they were a vibrant lilac colour and were slit like the pupil of a cat. He could sense the feral nature present behind the outward display and then abruptly he was roaring as a surge of white hot pain crippled his back. Words were chanted in a foreign tongue and the agony increased tenfold before she released him.

Zacarias sank to the ground - every muscle ached, every breath brought a fresh swell of pain into his lungs and fire climbed down his spine. Darkness swam before his eyes and he snarled brutally trying to fight the sensations of his body but failing as he declined into unconsciousness with a vow that he would find her again. She was running now, running frantically but she couldn't run forever. He would find her if he had to hunt, kill or threaten.

And then the darkness came.

* * *

**Yeah I've used Zaccy again but this time Rozalija is completely different from the character of my other story. Anyway the little prologue will be explained later and will make sense in the next chapter. For those of you wondering Rozalija is of Romani origin. The Romani's are sort of like gypsy's only more traditional and there will be aspects of that culture in this story. Rozalija's full name is Rozalija Olga Ivanoski and yes she lives in France and has a very large family as you will find out later.**

**Please keep reading**

**Daydreamer!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Gypsy **

_Chapter Two_

**Reunion**

* * *

"I told you before Fyedka I never bothered to ask. I just legged it back to the hotel and got Mama and the twins on the plane. Monica caught us up the next morning…" Rozalija switched hands with the telephone as she attempted to balance a box of books up the stairs. It was no mean feat that she didn't break her neck as she dumped them on the landing at the top and sank exhaustedly into the top steps leaning her weary head against the banister. It had been a week now since Brazil and after several long conversations with her family she was starting to get thoroughly irritated - couldn't they all just drop it? She didn't want to think about it - she was finding it difficult enough to forget.

"_You need to be more careful Ro; Queenie is right. Look what happened to me." _Fyedka implored down the phone line. Rozalija grumbled and felt like a five year old being patronised for sticking her hand in the cookie jar. This wasn't her fault, she couldn't help that some creature had snuck up on her. She was on holiday in Brazil and unlike the rest of her family she didn't go looking for trouble. She'd tried her damn hardest to lead an ordinary inconspicuous life because God knows in the future she would be anything but.

"Fydeka you were nine," Rozalija snapped. "And I don't care who our Aunt is she doesn't have the right to insinuate that I'm not careful! I've never ran into trouble before now, not like everyone else has but no. She lectures me because-"

"_You're the next in line," _Fyedka admonished, _"She just wants what is best for us. She always has. Anyway Mama wanted me to let you know that she's at the airport and is the house tidy?" _Rozalija groaned and sighed wearily. All day she had been moving boxes from the spare room into her room and most of the morning had been spent either with a duster or a hover so the house was fit for royalty. Normally she let her mother handle such tedious domestic tasks but since her mother was away at the airport greeting her sacred older sister Rozalija had taken up the mantle of cleaner. Everything had to be done perfectly, the best china had even been lain out on the table downstairs, the expensive silver and delicate crystal glasses.

"Yes the house is tidy! I'm surprised she's not just going to bring her vardo and live in the garden with it instead of this pantomime." Rozalija said scathingly hauling herself to her feet as she climbed down the stairs. The suburban estate she lived in was full of nice middle class bungalows or neatly kept manors. How exactly her well to do neighbours would feel about a gypsy wagon parking itself in the middle of their street was an amusing idea. Mercifully her Aunt had finally came around to the idea of modern travel and had left her precious vardo with her nephew in Hungary.

"_Always the complainer." _Chortled Fyedka. _"I need to go now because Estelle wants me to pick up some dinner on the way home. Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa." _

"_Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa Fyedka bar." _Rozalija murmured as the connection went dead. Putting the phone back on it's stand she glanced around the spotless hallway. The wooden panels on the walls shone and photographs had been hung on the walls proudly while the soft cream carpet was clean and relatively dustless. Rainbow light shone through the stained glass door creating patterns on the wall. Everything had been put in it's place - she'd even succeeded in getting the twins to tidy their respective bedrooms which she felt ought to win her the Noble Prize. Only her bedroom remained a cataclysmic mess but then her Aunt had no right to pry in her bedroom although she could probably find some worthy excuse.

It wasn't that she hated her Aunt Quendrese or as she was more commonly referred to 'Queenie.' In fact she couldn't help but admire her mother's older sister in many ways and deeply respected the older lady however she did heartily resent how much her life was dictated by that woman who sat on the steps of her Vardo like a Queen on her throne and she didn't like how the burden passed to Queenie from her Grandmother would someday be passed to her. She didn't like Queenie because it was like looking into a mirror and seeing the future - a future you couldn't change or run from and it didn't sit well. And Queenie knew it too, oh yes her Aunt knew exactly how her favourite niece felt and sardonically she turned it into an argument that this was exactly why Rozalija should be next in line.

That and fate.

"I'm home! Is the old bat here yet?"

"Mik!" Rozalija said crossly with a frown on her face, "Don't talk about your Aunt like that. Show some respect and put your bag in the cupboard neatly." A teenage boy grumbled a reply and tossed his schoolbag into the cupboard under the stairs. He was a tall wiry youth with thick black hair that grew in curls around his head and face and his crystal hazel eyes were framed by dark lashes. His blue school shirt was loose and the navy tie was missing.

"I don't see why when you bad mouth her all the time," Mik retorted shutting the cupboard door and stalking into the kitchen leaving Rozalija to chase after him. She watched him take a carton of banana milkshake from the fridge and pour it into a glass before sitting down at the stools next to the breakfast bar. Light flooded in from the wide kitchen window illuminating the silver chain around his neck half hidden by his shirt collar.

"I do not bad mouth her," Rozalija sighed as she picked up the abandoned carton and shoved it back in the fridge. "Show her respect alright? Just try to behave. Where's Lily?" Her eyes roamed at the back door hopefully before darting at the garden path awaiting the descent of Mik's twin sister Lilijana. Mik shrugged gulping back his milkshake.

"How should I know? We don't have gym together. She's probably stopped off at the shop or something," Mik said absently. Rozalija nodded and bit her lip before shaking her head. She was turning neurotic, she was not going to get panicky because Lily was a couple of minutes late home from school. They were fourteen, she had to give them some freedom at least.

"Fyedka was on the phone again," Rozalija said pulling up a stool next to the moody teenager. "He say's he'll stop by tomorrow night for the gathering. He's bringing your cousin Yuri with him." That might keep him happy. Yuri was about eleven and the two normally got on well together. It's a pity that her other brother Sandu wasn't making an appearance and bringing his daughter with him - Lily could do with the company but he was away on business in Shanghai - the poor man had probably been treated to a never ending lecture from their Aunt as a result. Whenever Queenie came to their residence it meant that all those in immediate distance had to at least visit. Rozalija had two brothers - in fact she was one of a triplet. Fydeka, Rozalija and Aleksander or plain simple Sandu.

"That's not so bad, at least I won't be Queenie's manservant all weekend," Mik complained standing up as he peeled off his school shirt and tossed it in the washing machine before picking a fresh black one from the airing cupboard. "I'm going out. I'll be back later and before you ask I do have my mobile on me and I will be back before the old hag arrives."

"Wait a minute!" Rozalija called indigently, "You can't just waltz out without telling me where the heck you're going. Mik! Mika get back here right now or…oh hell!" By the time she'd finished tripping over her own feet to get to the garden path he was gone. Growling furiously under her breath she slammed the back door ruefully. Teenagers! As soon as the hormone kicked in they suddenly seemed to be a billion trauma's per day! Not that she'd been ideal as a teenager though…

Interrupting her lonely musing came the sharp sound of the telephone blaring through the house. Wandering back into the hall she picked up the phone and signed resignedly. _"Hello Ro? I just wanted to check. Have you got that spot behind the cooker where-"_

"Yes Mama," Rozalija said tiredly sinking into the stairs.

* * *

"You keep a good home Serafina," The lady said politely inclining her head from the top chair at the head of the table. She was a sharp woman with quick hawk like brown eyes and pointed features with brown skin that was wrinkled with lines. Long silvery black hair was restrained with a bright purple headscarf and when she spoke each syllable was deeply accented in a flowing Hungarian dialect even though she was speaking fluent French. She sat upright and proud in the high back wooden seat as though it were a throne from which she could survey her kingdom. Around her throat was an elaborate yet beautiful silver necklace with intricate curves and spirals forming to guard a large amethyst in the centre of the design.

Gathered around her like a court the family sat down eating their dinner. Candles were lit in the middle of the table and they were the only source of light in the room causing shadows to fall around the edges of the golden tablecloth and yellow light to bounce off the crystal glasses and amethyst jewels. At the right hand side in the seat of honour was Rozalija who felt her back ache with the effort constantly remaining in rigid posture. On the left was a young girl of about fourteen who was undoubtedly Mik's twin sister Lilijana. They greatly resembled each other with identical hazel eyes sitting evenly at the same height with the same splash of freckles around their noses. Lilly was in a lilac dress and her thick curly hair had been artificially straightened much to Queenies disapproval.

On the other side of Rozalija sat her cousin Monica whose black hair had been cut into a bob to frame her face elegantly with wide mischievous brown eyes twinkling from behind a pair of trendy glasses. At the bottom end of the table opposite Queenie sat Rozalija's mother and Queenies younger sister Serafina. Unlike her older sister her face was not as wrinkled and her hair was still pure raven and she was not as stony and stern. She nodded at the compliment and smiled.

"Thank you Queenie. Rozalija took the day off work to tidy everything up." Serafina explained. Queenie nodded and took a spoonful of the chicken stew before answering.

"Could the children not have helped?" She enquired as her hawk like eyes roamed Mika and Lilly with hidden accusation that her voice did not hold. Rozalija was quick to intervene.

"They had school Auntie Queenie." Rozalija answered curtly. "They need to go to school."

"Of course they do. Education is a good thing," Queenie considered, "They need to learn. There is no point in having stupid children laying about the place. I see these children on television, they walk around with no job, no purpose. It is a waste. There is no point in being here if you have no purpose. Tell me then, what does school teach you?" Rozalija felt like rolling her eyes while next to her Monica stifled a yawn. The strictness of decorum had to be obeyed though and Rozalija could only imagine what was to come later that evening when the twins were in their beds.

"Uh…stuff?" Lilijana said hopefully although she looked like a drowning person trying to find a life raft. "I took Home Economics this year and art. I'd like to go to university like Mama did. I was thinking of studying music? I can compose my own pieces on the piano." Rozalija nodded encouragingly and smiled. Lilijana was an amazing musician although she did lack some confidence - that was fine though. At her age Rozalija had been shy and quiet too, confidence would come with time. What mattered was that Lilijana had talent and she seemed quite determined to achieve her goal.

"Music is good," Queenie said approvingly treating Lily to a rare smile. "We need music. You will be a good musician. What about you boy? What do you wish to do with yourself?"

"Dunno." Mika shrugged carelessly stabbing a piece of chicken in his stew not even bothering to look at their special visitor.

"Mika!" Serafina chastised incredulously. "Show some respect!"

"He will work," Queenie said confidently, her eagle gaze piercing her grandson forcing him to look up from his dinner. He said nothing but looked away sheepishly. "Yes," Repeated Queenie assuredly. "That boy will learn. I am sure of it. In the meantime I am tired from a long night of travelling. Monica, you will show me to my room and the boy can do the washing up. I think I will sleep until tomorrow." Everybody, even Mika reluctantly graced to their feet as Monica guided their Auntie as an entourage from he room. Rozalija watched them leave and didn't move until she heard the bedroom door upstairs shut. Everybody present let loose a breath of relief.

"No. Ro you sit still, Mika can do the dishes," Serafina said glaring at her grandson.

"What!" Mika shouted furiously.

"Queenie is right. It's about time you learned so respect and for once lifted a finger. Lilly can dry up. Hop to it," Serafina commanded. Mika left the room but he did no leave quietly as he slammed the door near off it's hinges behind him. Rozalija groaned placing her head in her hands as she tried to sooth her aching head. She had actually hoped to get the difficult conversation out of the way but clearly Queenie wanted to keep them waiting in suspense.

"You look tired," Serafina said to her daughter in concern. "Why don't you go and have a nice hot bath? Maybe you could catch an early night?" Rozalija gave a humourless chuckle and suppressed a yawn as she remerged running a hand through her hair.

"I can't sleep…I keep having dreams," Rozalija admitted, "About him. It feels like he's a parasite in my system. God damn it! It's like I can feel him getting closer…but that's impossible isn't it? Queenie said there was no way he could trace me back home from Brazil. I just want him gone!" This was starting to really drive her insane. She used to have trouble getting men off her mind in the past but this really took the biscuit. The worst thing was it wasn't necessarily like she wasn't enjoying them…quite the opposite and that was equally as disturbing.

"Calm down Ro, you're not seventeen anymore," Soothed Serafina, "You're just anxious. It's understandable. Why don't you go for a walk? You and Monica could go get some ice cream and we could rent out a film or something? Things will be fine…trust me." Rozalija nodded despondently before picking herself up and throwing her coat over her shoulders. A nice walk to the corner shop might clear her head - she could do with the fresh air.

"You're right…as always. I'll be back in five," Rozalija called over her shoulder as she grabbed her handbag. Stepping outside she breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of fresh air with a fragrance of freshly trimmed grass and spring flowers. It was only nine o'clock but it was still dark but the nights were becoming shorter as the month of March progressed. Tomorrow once the children where at school no doubt she would be formally lectured and instructed by her loving Aunt. She snorted turning down the street watching as the children opposite climbed up their slide.

Her Aunt's word was as good as law but she was more than simple the matriarch of the family - in fact her Aunt wasn't even the oldest person in their family - however it was more than that. She knew most of her neighbours jumped to conclusion when they heard the word 'Gypsy.' It was in their dictionary next to homeless and hippies. Gypsy's were dirty tinkers that stole and deceived but those weren't the true Gypsy's. Not the true Romani's. Rozalija's family had been travelling Romani's for centuries - it was in her blood along with much more.

Crossing the road she nipped into the paper shop and browsed the ice cream selection before picking out toffee cream and cherry surprise. Paying for her goods she left the shop and made for home before she felt something…the smell on the breeze…the feel in the air…everything fell very still and silent and she felt eerily prickled as though she was being watched…or pursued. Turning on her heels she began to briskly walk in the opposite direction to her house feeling her heart pound against her chest. He'd found her. She didn't know how the hell he had managed it but somehow that creature had found her. She needed out, she felt like she was being drawn into a cage with the iron bars about to be flung in her face. Abandoning all pretences she started to run, at first an easy sprint but before long she was running easily at a speed that would have made any Olympic champion proud.

The urge to change seemed to smother her bur she fought it back gritting her teeth. Not here. Not in public. She could feel her nails extending and growing sharper, her jaw ached as her teeth attempted to lengthen but she grimaced. Rozalija could control the instincts rooted deep inside her and continued onwards trying her hardest not to panic. The children…she couldn't let this thing near them - there was no way. Not to mention her Mother and her Aunt. She knew she was being chased, being toyed with like a cat with a mouse but she spurned herself further.

"_Wherever you run I shall follow…you cannot escape me…" _The voice was not inside her head but she could hear it on the wind breathing in her ear. Hot steamy breath down her throat causing her heart to freeze and her body to ache in reply. No! This wasn't happening - she couldn't let this happen. If this thing wanted to chase her then it could be prepared to run to the edge of the world. She refused to be trapped, she refused to have this creature torment her and her family bringing with it blood and violence. The laws had to be upheld, tradition had to be honoured. Never go near anything not human aside from the clans. If you do you will surely bring their curse upon you. She couldn't let centuries of hard work go down the pan for, for this stupid damn lust.

"Go to Hades you bastard," Rozalija muttered under her breath. The next moment she was screaming as something powerfully strong grabbed her around waist throwing her backwards up into the air. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she coughed and spluttered feeling her head spin wildly as a breeze rushed through her hair. Squeezing her eyes shut she yelped out as her feet touched solid ground again and her stomach lurched as she staggered forwards almost falling flat in her face had it not been for a pair of arms catching her.

"G-Get…off…" Rozalija panted trying to swat him away. Instead her efforts proved fruitless as he drew her closer pressing her against his chest as warm hands run down her waist sending her heart racing wildly as she struggled to keep her composure - his touch was so addicting. His breath was so warm and she could feel his heart pounding against her back.

"Shh…breath," A voice whispered sensually in her ear. She could feel him hovering over her shoulder as his hands circled her hips, his fingers massaging the skin under her plum coloured blouse creating a heated sensation. She couldn't leave the prison of his arms and she wasn't sure she wanted too - it was as though suddenly her mind had been plunged into chaos with various instincts warring each other. Then she felt his lips brush her skin and she bit back a moan or was it a plea? No…she couldn't do this - she didn't even know his name or what he was and it was against the rules.

"S-Stop…please…" Begged Rozalija feeling hot tears drip down her cheeks. This had to stop - she wasn't strong enough to stop it herself and she felt an entire weeks worth of stress flood from her. She couldn't do this…she couldn't do this when she had so much else on her mind but suddenly he'd came in and took over and she'd hardly been in his company for more than a few minutes. She felt him abandon his ministrations making her feel bare and exposed. Where was she? She could see rooftops stretching out before her and the moon was high and pale in the sky. The sounds of traffic not faraway echoed in her ears and she felt him turn her in towards him so her face was pressed against his chest.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I…I can't…I mean…for Gods sakes I don't even know your bloody name and your asking me why I don't want too…you know what just go and-" Rozalija struggled but found it impossible. She tried to punch him but he seemed to be made of steel. A part of her desperate for release was begging her to say the words, to transform, to do whatever it took to get him away from her.

"My name is Zacarias. Zacarias De La Cruz." Somehow the name seemed to suit him. A very regal, proud name fit for the arrogant chauvinistic kind he acted like. Finally able to break away from him she took a few steps back and looked at him properly. The same smouldering black eyes she'd dreamed of, his hair was tied back by a leather thong at the base of his neck but a few strands fell into his face. He was tall, so very tall and muscles rippled beneath his shirt and he was somehow sinewy, almost like a great cat of some sort.

"You're not human." It was a statement not a question and she spat the words out like they tasted badly in her mouth.

"Neither are you." Zacarias said sounding almost amused. She got the impression that somewhere beneath that arrogant cold frontier she was being laughed at smugly.

"I am!" Rozalija said proudly raising her chin defiantly. He wasn't going to kill her or he would tried to already and he would be nought but a stain against concrete. There were some things that you just had to say and do and for one thing this was her territory - _hers_! Not to mention her family and her leader - no matter who this unbelievably good looking creature was she had to get him away - he reeked of blood. The stench was overpowering like his whole demeanour and if he was a threat he had to go. "You're on my land! Get out or get dead!"

When she heard a savage snarl issue from him she took a step backwards as though he had slapped her. His eyes glowered and his height and posture suddenly seemed menacing as he stalked towards her. "Do not provoke me sivamet. I have waited too long already…" He prowled like an animal hunting it's prey and there was hunger in those eyes. Rozalija swallowed nervously feeling panicky - maybe she had misread him. What if he would try to kill her? She tried to weigh her chances…she might be able to bring him down if she moved quickly enough but she didn't even know what she was dealing with.

"What do you want?" Rozalija demanded warily.

"You." He said with a cruel smile playing on his lips. "But first your name."

"No, I can't." Rozalija said weakly backing further away well aware she was nearing the edge of the roof. If she gave him her name he would always be able to find her. Not just her but all the others with her surname including the twins. There way no way in heaven or hell she would betray them. "Please…your dangerous and I have a family. Go…just go please."

"I would never harm you or yours for they are mine also," Zacarias said softly with a more gentle sincere note in his voice. Instead of moving towards her he took a step backwards and to Rozalija's surprise smiled genuinely as he sat down on the wall. She eyed him cautiously - was this a ploy? What was he on about - she wasn't looking for a boyfriend in this fashion. Love wasn't exactly something she had an abundance of luck in and even though she was now in her early thirties she still wasn't interested in settling down. Sometimes the idea of somebody to cuddle up to at night was tempting and the idea of being alone frightening but she didn't want this…whatever this was. Ten minutes of insanity.

"Look…Mr De La Cruz," Rozalija said trying to remain calm.

"Zacarias please."

"Mr…oh fine Zacarias. Look I don't know what you are but you're not human…there are rules against this and I've known you for all of ten minutes. This…isn't sensible or logical and please I can't do this! I have enough responsibilities as it is so please do not to try and drown me with more! I;…I'm sorry but I do and…" She struggled to find the right words to convey her exasperation. She had a job, a family and another great weight besides that. She couldn't cope with this too - she didn't want somebody barging into her life and turning her normally regulated chaos into pandemonium.

"We are talking," Zacarias said simply. "We are two people talking. I understand that to some degree this must terrify you and I respect that enough to back away which trust me is no small miracle. I too share the weight of many burdens so you may find I have more course to sympathise with you than most. Please talk to me." Rozalija groaned turning on her heels before growling half furious at him and at herself as she sat down on the wall careful to maintain a safe distance from him. His voice was beautiful…accented slightly but that only added to it's allure. Feeling thoroughly angry at her weakness she glared up at the stars.

"I'm supposed to be home. I have relatives staying and my Mama will worry." Rozalija blurted out thinking of her mother anxiously awaiting her return. Perhaps she had sent Monica out in look of her - if this were true though Monica would have found her long ago. Maybe she'd anticipated that Rozalija would not reach the shop before it closed or maybe the twins were taking up her attention.

"You are fond of your mother?" Zacarias inquired sounding genuinely intrigued. Rozalija smiled, she couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that he was taking such an interest. She nodded staring back at the inky skies.

"I don't know what I'd do without her…I know that sounds sort of bad coming from a thirty-two year old woman but she's been there for me since I was little. After Papa died she came and lived with me…things became too much for her back home. That was ten years ago…have I put you off yet? A woman unmarried and living with her Mama?" Rozalija asked teasingly. God knows if she started dating a man and found out he lived with his mother she'd be concerned - not that this was a date or anything - she was sure dates didn't happen on rooftops.

"No but I congratulate your attempt," Zacarias retorted with a hint of a smile. "I do not find the closeness you share with your mother off putting. I have four younger brothers and for many years we relied solely on each other." Rozalija whistled giving a small chuckle. Having two brothers was bad enough but four? She'd probably end up flinging herself off a cliff.

"I have two. We were triplets," Rozalija confessed. "It was a nightmare. They would either be ganging up on me or overreacting. Try getting a boyfriend at fifteen when the boys are terrified to go near you! They're married now though…" She ended that confession almost wistfully. Sometimes she looked back on her childhood and longed to relive it and share that closeness once more. Not that they weren't still overprotective but they had families and wives of their own. Lives of their own…she almost envied them sometimes.

"My brothers are likewise partnered," Zacarias admitted. "I am happy for them."

"So am I…for my brothers I mean. I get along well enough with their wives and I have two nephews and a niece to dote on. I have a big family…my Aunt is staying with us in my house and I'm having to play the dutiful hostess…having to meet the standards set out for me." There was far more to it than simply wanting to please the head of the family but she decided that telling him that would be a definite fault on her part. She glanced at him and found surprisingly that he was far closer to her than he had been five minutes ago - in fact if she reached out she could touch him and…no she turned away hastily afraid of betraying herself.

"You fear you do not meet these standards?" Zacarias asked curiously.

"Yes…I suppose that's one way of putting it." Rozalija stood up abruptly knowing that she would end up not being able to resist him if she remained in such a close proximity. Turning around to face him she crossed her arms agitatedly. "I have to go…I have my family to think of. They have to come first. Please just let me go…"

Zacarias stood up once more dominating the scene with a slow easy smile. "If I do will you come back?"

"No…maybe…no…look I'm stressed…please I can't do this now, not tonight." Rozalija sighed rubbing her temples feeling drained and exhausted not having enough strength to keep up this constant raging battle inside her.

"We will be here again tomorrow," Zacarias stated resolutely.

"Fine!" Rozalija snapped. "Whatever. Tomorrow. Sure." Turning around she made towards the edge of the roof knowing it wouldn't pose a problem. She had to jump and then run and not stop. If she had any sense left the moment she got in the doors she would have to add more protection around the house perimeter and let her Aunt know immediately…if she had any sense. She was starting to severely doubt it. Spinning on her heels she turned back to him one last time captivated by his figure silhouetted against the moonlight with dark eyes glimmering with heat and possession while those harsh features looked strong and powerful. "What are you?"

"Carpathian." Zacarias answered smoothly and the next thing she knew he was right in front of her pushing him against his body. "What is your name?" He demanded overpowering her with his exotic scent and domineering confident aura. She found herself very reluctant to think of leaving when she was so close which might be why she found her voice betraying her mind.

"Ro…just call me Ro. It's what my friends call me." Rozalija said quietly. Zacarias smiled and dipped his head before taking possession of her mouth. Rozalija felt her legs go weak and coils of red hot electricity spread down her spine. It felt like her entire body was coming to life and her heart hammered desperately as she instinctively moved closer to him feeling him explore her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and when it ended and she found he was gone she felt almost addicted wanting more but finding it was suddenly robbed from her.

"_Tomorrow night then Ro."_

The voice was carried to her on the wind and Rozalija stood perfect still for several seconds before she slowly and automatically traced the way home vaulting over the roof and landing with a feline grace on her feet. She felt cold…she shivered despite the warm air and began to run feeling eyes scorch her until she reached her front door and slammed it shut locking it.

What the hell had she just got herself into?

* * *

**I dunno if I kept Zaccy IC but I hoped it worked for you. Obviously Rozalija is a bit of an intricate mystery and her Aunt is also a bit odd. All will be revealed in the next chapted when Zacarias and Ro have another more intimate meeting which ends abruptly when Zacarias finds out something very shocking about his lifemate and her family. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**Daydreamer!x**


End file.
